Divergence Point Factions
The story of Code Geass ''is originally set in a world split into three large super-powers, the Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union. However during the course of the original story of ''Code Geass ''the European Union is invaded by the Empire and much of its territory has been taken over, and the Chinese Federation undergoing a large rebellion inside its borders that would see it briefly fractured. Following these two events is the rise of a new fourth power, the United Federation of Nations, which absorbs much of the former Chinese Federation, Northern Asia, and Eastern Europe Powers. This also does see a few small powers like the Kingdom of Orb and the Independent Republic of the Marshall Islands forming due to the events that saw the rise of the United Federation of Nations. At the start of the third story of the Divergence Point series, ''Path to War, the world is divided into the three great super-powers: the Holy Empire of Britannia, the United Federation of Nations, and Europia United. Both the Empire and the Federation are staring across the Pacific Ocean at one another ready for another round of combat between the two. This has started to make smaller powers like the Kingdom of Orb and the Independent State of Okinawa a little nervous. Can they stay out of the war or be consumed by one of the superpowers as they fight one another in a new Great War? Super-Power Blocs Holy Empire of Britannia The Empire of Britannia remains a Imperial Monarchy and is the larger of the three super-powers in the new Divergence Point story. It currently controls North America, South America, Greenland, Iceland, the vast majority of Northern Africa, and a few minor islands in the Pacific. The capital of the Empire is the city of Pendragon in southwestern area of North America. It military remains as of the more powerful forces in the world with legions of Knightmares, a massive fleet of airships, a huge navy, and several million men under arms. While the Empire no longer is controlled by the Social Darwinism of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, it is still a noble aristocracy with the Imperial Family and Nobility sitting at the top with the commoners underneath them, and then finally the so-called Numbers, the conquered people, underneath them all. The current Emperor is the passive Odysseus eu Britannia, though it is rumored he is only a figurehead and the true power is his half-brother the Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia. However even then without the warmonger Emperor Charles in control the Empire has settled into a peaceful life with no current plans for conquest keeping its vast military home. Though it should be noted that it remains sore over the Second Black Rebellion and the rise of the United Federation of Nations with many saying that a war will erupt between these two Super-Powers in the near future. United Federation of Nations The United Federation of Nations is a loose democratic union of countries gathering together for mutual protection from the might of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is the newest super-power to emerge in the world and is therefore somewhat still kind of shaky. Even then it still controls much of the former territory of the Chinese Federation, the Middle Eastern Federation, the former Britannian Controlled Territories of Japan and Papua New Guinea, and the massive former member of the Europia United: Russia. Unlike the other super-powers the military of the Federation is kind of weird for besides autonomous militia units directly protecting the lands of its member states it possesses the semi-independent Order of Black Knights as it main military force. The Order of Black Knights is a new supranational defense force that is organized to protect the entire Federation from outside threats. They are organized underneath a Supreme Commander and a Joint Staff of Divisional Commanders. They together report to the current Chairperson of the Federation Council and any direct military action must be approved by the Chairperson and a collection of Council Representatives known as the Military Action Committee. For the declaration of war, the entire Federation Council must vote on it and it must take ninety percent of the Council to vote on the declaration to allow it to pass. Overall the Order of the Black Knights possesses a small Naval Fleet centered on Direct Coastal Protection and a medium-sized fleet of Submarines. The true military might of the Black Knights is focused on the large fleet of airships and its legions of Eighth-Generation Knightmare Frames. This air fleet is divided into six Fleet Divisions and a seventh Fleet Division set aside for special operations. Each Division Commander commands the airships of their division plus the attached knightmare forces assigned to the ships of the division. The current 'power' in charge of the entire Federation is the combined Japanese-Chinese bloc mainly due to them being the major powers in bringing the Federation together in the first place. At the top of the Federation is the Federation Council with a Representative from each of the member-states of the Federation sitting on the council and a Chairperson heading the entire council. The current chairperson of the Council remains Kaguya Sumeragi of the newly liberated state of Japan though it should be noted that Chairwoman Sumeragi is looking to step down to become Japan's Representative on the Council with the liberation of Japan successful. Europia United The Europia United, or sometimes known as the United Republic of Europia, had formerly been a large Federal Republic power that was bloated with bureaucracy and decadence which had once covered the entire European Continent and Northern Asia along with parts of Africa. Due to the Second Great War between the Empire and the Union along with the Second Black Rebellion which saw the formation of the United Federation of Nations the Europia United is a shadow of its former self. It currently only controls Western and Central Europe with all of its Eastern Europe and Northern Asia territory lost to the Empire during the Second Great War and later the Federation. However, both the Second Great War, the Britannian Invasion of the European Continent, and the rise of the United Federation of Nations has allowed the Union to shake off much its bureaucratic nature to become a more thorough and even organization. It has been said by many that if the Union had been human it would have trimmed off all of its fat and replaced it with a lean body. While the Europia United Armed Forces had been thoroughly demolished by the Second Great War it still remains a potent force. With the Empire turning its focus on the Black Knights and their Invasion of Japan Europia has used this moment of peace from the unrelenting might of the Empire's armies to fully modernize their military. They have fully started producing Fifth Generation Knightmare Frames and a small amount of Seventh Generation Knightmare Frames finally replacing their aging Fourth Generation Panzer Series. Europia would also expand their VTOL technology with the introduction of VTOL-based flight systems for knightmares and the introduction of larger VTOL-systems for aerial warships replacing their aging fleet of blimps and zeppelins. This would be seen with the introduction of the ''Napelon ''Class Combat Airship and EF-24 Flight Rotor System Knightmare Backpack to the Europia United Armed Forces. Overall with Europia recovering from their near collapse from the Britannian Invasion the overall seat of power of the Union has been moved from France to Germany with Paris ravaged by the Arc Fleet Incident and the following Smilas Rebellion Europia has made Berlin its new capital. The current President of Europia is also German which has finally seen the French superiority over the country since its inception hundreds of years before. Minor Power Blocs Kingdom of Orb The new Kingdom of Orb is a small island country that had been founded after the Second Black Rebellion by former Britannian Exiles that had fled to Europia after the assassination of Empress Marianne vi Britanna and a few thousand Europians who had been living alongside the exiled Britannians for several years. Also, a few thousand former Japanese refugees who had been living in Europia and taken in by the exiled Britannians have also started to call Orb home. The Kingdom is situated on a large volcanic island and its surrounding smaller inlets in the Southern Pacific Ocean not far from the Australian Continent. While not as large as some other islands like Okinawa it still quite large and therefore possesses a lot of land between the main island and its three smaller inlets surrounding the main island. The current population of the Kingdom is around two hundred thousand souls with majority settled on the main Orb Island. The military of the Kingdom is organized similarly to that of the Federation in that there is only a small Naval Fleet organized around the use of the small but powerful ''Guardian ''Class Sea Frigates and a large airship fleet centered on the use of the ''Broadsword ''Class Air Cruisers. While not as large as the Federation's air fleet it makes up for it in the size and power of its airships. Independent Republic of the Marshall Islands The Territory of the Marshall Islands had formerly been under the control of the Europia United, mostly being a colony of Germany, they had conquered as Area 17 by the Empire in preparation for the invasion of Russia and the start of the Second Great War. When the United Federation of Nations was formed and the Second Black Rebellion was in full swing the local remaining government managed to easily destroy the small Britannian garrison force left on the islands. They then formed a new independent republic and formed a small Civil Defense Force to further protect their islands from any further aggression. However, with a population of only seventy thousand people this small and tiny country is left on its lonesome as the super-powers eye each other in preparation for yet a Third Great War on the horizon. Thankfully the country is approached by the new Kingdom of Orb for an alliance and mutual defense between the two of them. This allows the Marshall Islands to call upon the Orb Self Defense Forces for protection along with access to the top-of-line facilities offered by Morgenroete Heavy Industries. Which has seen the Marshall Islands equipping its Civil Defense Forces with Morgenroete produced Lancer Knightmares and ''Guardian ''Class Frigates along with the left behind equipment of the Empire's Garrison Forces including a large number of RMI-13 Portman Knightmares of which have been upgraded slightly by Morgenroete at the request of the Marshall Islands Government. However, the Civil Defense Forces of the Marshall Islands still needs to rely on the larger forces of Orb Self Defense Force for any real protection if attacked. Overall the Marshall Islands remain as a small power outside the influence of any larger power and it looks like it shall remain that way for many years ahead. Independent State of Okinawa The Independent State of Okinawa had long been an independent power with it formerly being controlled by the Empire of Japan and later the Republic of Japan. However, due to several international incidents, including the Oriental Incident, during the decade before the Second Pacific War Okinawa managed to somehow wrestle its independence from Japan. Since then it has remained as its own independent power with it being too small and not possessing any Sakuradite deposits to draw attention to it from the Empire or any other power. Confederacy of Australia South African Union Organizations and Independent Groups Peacemark Terrorist Group Trivia * While in the regular ''Code Geass ''story the EU is pretty much shattered and the United Federation of Nations sport former Europia member states along their number, therefore, I decided to refrain from this to make the EU have some power remaining. * Also, the United Federation of Nations is a bit smaller here in Divergence Point than in Canon only really covering the Asian Continent from the Middle East to Japan, west to east, and the Island of Papua New Guinea to Northern Russia, south to north. This allows the Empire to remain in control of much of Africa and the American Continents. * Please note I am a big fan of introducing a few smaller powers to my stories to even things out therefore expect a few other minor powers to be added as the story goes on.